Vevina
'''Vevina '''is the Guardian of Truth. She is role played by Skyebreeze. History Vevina was born to an Irish mother and father, who lived in a small area near a large city. She is youngest of two, with an older brother who is two years her senior. Vevina loved to read with one of her favorite books being, "Alice through the Looking Glass." Ever since she read that book, Vevina believed that there are other worlds out there and that mirrors reveal the truth about someone. She was near-sighted and had to wear glasses, because her parents couldn't afford to buy contacts. Her parents are constantly busy working and running their restaurant to spend much time with Vevina, so she either hangs out at the restaurant or stay at home her parents' friend, Tia. By twelve, she graduated in high school and when she turned fifteen, she graduated with high honors with a degree in the field of arts from college. During her childhood, she began to develop an ability to see strange places and the true nature of people with the aid of a mirror or reflective surface. Now, after turning sixteen, her powers grew and develop more. One day, she noticed that her reflection was different from normal and then saw a face within her mirror: The Man in the Moon. A light then came out of the mirror and her appearance changed from an ordinary girl to a beautiful young lady with clear vision. Vevina can change from her normal self to what she considered her Guardian self and vice versa. Her neighbor was a boy named James, who was afraid of everything and had parents that were getting frustrated with his constant fears and statistics. No other children would play with Vevina, mostly because she was considered a bookworm and called her Four-eyes. Over the years, Vevina has tried to help James overcome his fears, but only to be almost driven nuts by his statistics. Vevina tried to show James with her mirror that somewhere inside him, there was a brave boy, but he then spouted statistics on how mirrors cause blindness and other various injuries. She had another neighbor, Cassie, who became her close friend until she turned fifteen. Cassie died in an accident with her 25-year old boyfriend. Vevina eventually met someone named Rose May and both of them struck out a friendship. Rose May revealed to be Symphony Rose Celeste in the guise of a human. Her mirror Vevina's mirror front.jpg|Front view Vevina's mirror back.jpg|Back view Vevina received this mirror on her twelfth birthday from her mom and dad. Her parents got the mirror from a strange man who was called the Granter of Wishes. The mirror itself is made of starglass and its frame out of starsteel, making it very durable. The mirror helps channel her powers and transforms her into her guardian self. Allows her to see a person's true nature, see an enemy's weakness, teleports herself and others to a location, and reflects attacks back at her attacker. Quotes *"Mirrors can reveal many things about someone." *"The truth lies within the heart and soul of the person." Relationships Joe and Maria Neville *Vevina's parents. Maria and Joe ran a Irish restaurant/pub, leading them to not be at the house often and spend time with their daughter and older son. They were upset when Kenny was born blind and had to require a cane or an eye dog and had to go to a special school. They are supportive of Vevina's academic performances, but are afraid of her ability with mirrors. They are also unhappy at the fact Vevina doesn't want to run the family business and considers Kenny's blindness to be a handicap and will not let him work in their kitchen. Kenny Neville *Vevina's older brother. He is eighteen years old and was born blind. His parents were so disappointed with his blindness that they will not allow him to work at their restaurant. He owns a eye dog named Rusty and went to a special school for blind people. He trained his nose, ears, and hands to help him adapt in his environment. He works as a part-time sculptor and a private chef. Vevina is very close to her older brother and feels that he is the only one in the family that understands her. James Tyler *Vevina's next-door neighbor. The only boy that actually speaks and sometimes hangs out with Vevina, but was very uncomfortable around her. He is constantly scared of everything and based every aspect of his life on statistics. His parents tried to help him overcome his fears, but no success. Tia *Joe and Maria's friend and Vevina's babysitter. Tia takes care of Vevina and Kenny while Joe and Maria run their restaurant. However, Tia spends most of the time checking herself in any mirror, especially her large hand mirror and making sure that her make up is applied perfectly. Also, while at the house, she watches fashion shows and talks about how she can be a better model than the girls on tv. Cassie *Vevina's late best friend. She was the other next-door neighbor and became Vevina's friend when they were six years old. They remained close until they both turned fifteen. Cassie had a relationship with a man who was ten years her senior and broke up their friendship, due to the fact that they were going in different paths. However, Cassie and her boyfriend got in car accident that involved a train. College students: Annie, Marcie, Jake, May, Allison, and Joey *Vevina's former classmates from college. She currently their tutor in a study group for math, writing, history, and science. After a couple of hours of studying, the group and Vevina go see magic shows, one of them being The Master Trickster, Eric. Annie, Marcie, May, and Allison are in their early 20's and each have a crush on Eric. Marcie tries to get Eric's number, but to no avail and doesn't believe that magic is real. Jake and Joey are nineteen and twenty years old and sometimes constant pranksters around Halloween. Eric - Guardian of Illusions *The Master Trickster. Vevina has been to some of his magic shows over the last few years with some of her classmates. Vevina's classmates from college have a crush on Eric and Vevina would have if he wasn't thirteen years her senior. She was at first intrigued by his tricks until she noticed that Eric was using real magic to do harm to others. When Vevina looked at him through her mirror, she saw a dark magic within Eric and tries to avoid him, but can't help thinking about him. Symphony Rose Celeste *Vevina's first real friend since Cassie's death. Vevina first met Symphony when she was disguised as a human named Rose May. As Rose May, she hanged out with Vevina so her parents wouldn't see their daughter talking to herself. As Symphony, she helps Vevina cope with her abilities and understand her job as a Guardian. Duke *Vevina's brother's best friend. Vevina met him when she was visiting her brother at the restaurant that he worked at and Duke was entertaining the crowds with his magic tricks. Vevina didn't learn until later that he is one who gave her parents the mirror that she currently owns. Trivia *Vevina means "sweet lady" in Irish. Gallery Joe and Maria.jpg|Joe and Maria (parents) Kenny.jpg|Kenny Neville (older brother) James Tyler.jpg|James Tyler Tia.jpg|Tia Cassie.jpg|Cassie College students.jpg|College students: Annie, Marcie, Jake, May, Allison, and Joey Duke.jpg|Duke (Kenny's best friend and Vevina's possible love interest) Vevina in blue.jpg|Vevina's primary blue outfit Vevina6.jpg|Vevina's secondary outfits for both forms Vevina2.jpg|Vevina's school clothes Vevina3.jpg|Vevina's travel/everyday clothes Vevina7.jpg|Vevina's night clothes Vevina8.jpg|Vevina with a cape Vevina4.jpg|Vevina's ball gown Vevina5.jpg|Vevina's dark outfit Category:Guardians Category:Skyebreeze Category:Females Category:Teenagers Category:Good